Dark Lord Shifter
Dark Lord Shifter is the main antagonist in "Project Codename: Darkness of Illusion". It is the creature who is responsible for every event in the game and is also responsible for creating the portal to it's home planet. It was able to shape-shift into the Dark Forms and attack Griff and his friends using them. Boss Strategies Form 1: Dark Lord Shifter This boss is fought with any of the regular playable characters. The attacks will be put here on the page when the boss is completed. Form 2: Dark Lord Shifter Soul This boss can only be fought with Overcloaked Griff. This is a tribute the the side-scrolling shooter sections in the Kirby series. The attacks will be put here on the page when the boss is completed Griff's Notes Name: Dark Lord Shifter Nickname: The Blood Wraith "This is the creature that has been persuing me 'throughout my adventure on the Planet of Illusion. It is responsible for kidnapping my friends and creating the portal to this world. I don't know how or why it would want me. Does it know that I might be hiding a power deep within my soul? I don't know how I could be a true legend like Sackboy was. Why did it want me? I have no idea. What I do know is that this creature can spawn goo-substances with elements like Fire, Electricity, Water, Poision, and Crystal. It can also spew blood and shoot it at me. This creature reminds me of Sackboy for some reason... it kinda looks like it... I'll have to investigate more on it. Oh wait, it's not alive anymore. Oh well. I have decided to nickname it The Blood Wraith due to it's ability to shape-shift." Name: Dark Lord Shifter Soul Nickname: Umibloodzu "It came back to reality. It somehow survived the final blow I gave and it rose up into the air, 'went through the portal to the Planet of Illusion, and prepared an attack on the planet itself and the portal to the Oriverse. I absorbed the Overcloak energy that Sackboy used millions of years ago and used it for myself to battle the creature once again, in mid-air. It spewed more blood at me and shape-shifted into multiple characters and used their abilites against me. I could name a few, if only I knew what they were. 'I made the final attack and made sure it was really gone for good. It exploded with blood red goo splattering the entire planet. When the goo wore off, the planet was clean and looked happy and fresh, as well as the planet having creatures roaming it. The factory on the mountain is gone and Resort Rampage flashed more colors. And it was all thanks to the red goo that covered the planet. And me. Dark Lord Shifter is gone, Mickey is returned to his home planet, and I can continue living in peace with my friends, and now I can use the Overcloak energy to defeat anything else that gets in my way. Dark Lord Shifter is gone for good, and it's all because of me.'" Trivia *Dark Lord Shifter and Dark Lord Shifter Soul's nicknames, "The Blood Wraith" and "Umibloodzu", and references to both Pikmin and the Umibozu theory. The Umibozu has the ability to shape shift in Japanese mythology, taking on different forms to persue and kill the captain. Pikmin relates to this, as the Waterwraith and Plasm Wraith both share the same Japanese name, the Amebozu.